


The French Lesson

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was for: Kochanski/Lister/Rimmer, after Cassandra</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Lesson

Dave was an extraordinarily good kisser. _Extraordinarily_ good. After his little boy smile and bedroom eyes, it was what kept Kris coming back for more. 

She was starting to grow lightheaded with the need to keep kissing him, unwilling to give up the soft lips and teasing tongue for even a nanosecond of breathing room. 

Dave shifted restlessly, pushing her thighs open with his knee as he settled more firmly over her. She pulled him in tight, arching up into the heat of his body and moaning as she remembered how he felt inside her. She hooked a leg over the back of his knee and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her signal that she was ready, damn it, and the ache was…

A high pitched moan was startled out of her as he started to press inside, stretching her inch by glorious inch. She lost what little control she had as he bent her body to better angle himself, to slip in that last inch, both of them groaning as he sank as deep as he could go. 

She made embarrassing noises as she gasped for breath, her body adjusting to the sensation of _fullness_ after so long with just her fingers to satisfy her. "Please," she whined as Dave tucked his head to her shoulder and rolled his hips. She could feel his muscles jumping beneath his skin and urged him faster, deeper, harder, until he gripped her shoulders and rocked their bodies with his thrusts, their combined moans echoing in the small laundry room. 

Her orgasm swept over her in wave after wave of unending pleasure, her cries rising in pitch as Dave changed his angle of penetration, then his speed, then the depth. She hooked her legs around his waist and clawed at his back, muffling her screams in his shoulder as another climax ripped through her, more powerful than the first one. 

~~~~~

Lister forced himself to pull out of Kris before he came, not wanting to ruin their hastily put-together plans. His back stung where Kris' nails had dug in, but it was a minor irritant compared to the strain of holding himself back. Wincing, he crawled over to the pipe jutting up from the floor and Rimmer tied to it. 

"Your turn," Lister sing-songed as he knelt over Rimmer's stretched out legs, neatly avoiding the tented shorts. Rimmer's eyes pled with him to remove the panties stuffed in his mouth, but Lister wasn't ready just yet. Instead, Lister leaned on his lover, reaching around to unfasten the cord around Rimmer's wrists. He pressed himself fully against Rimmer's chest, eyes closing at the desperate moan and squirming body beneath him. As the cord fell to the floor, he grasped Rimmer's wrists lightly and ordered, "Hold still." 

The squirming didn't stop, but Rimmer didn't fight the hold on his wrists. Rimmer's moans increased as Lister brushed kisses along his neck, nibbling on an earlobe before finally pulling the sodden panties from his lover's mouth. Two fingers replaced the silk and Rimmer sucked greedily; sloppily, and it was Lister's turn to moan. "You better have packed the lube," he groaned before slanting his mouth over Rimmer's, imagining he could still taste Kris on his tongue. 

~~~~~

The muscles in Rimmer's arms trembled as he braced himself for Lister's next thrust. The bastard was alternating fast and shallow thrusts with slow hip rolls, with the occasional so-hard-he-felt-it-in-his-teeth snap of Lister's hips to keep him off-balance. The distraction of Kris' tongue in his mouth didn't help much, either, but he wouldn't complain. _Why_ would he complain, when most often, he got to be in the middle? 

He let out a ragged groan as Lister's hips stilled and he rested heavily against Rimmer's back. Lister's voice was shredded as he asked – begged – "Ready?" 

Rimmer never got the chance to answer, as Kris' hand gave him a quick stroke, then guided him down between her widespread legs. His arms gave out as her pleased moans vibrated against his lips, as the head of his erection slipped around her entrance, then started to push inside. He knew it was a bad angle for both of them, but Lister shifted and pressed forward, hitching up Kris's legs and pushing Rimmer down to her belly, until tears leaked out of Rimmer's eyes and Kris's exhales were little breathless moans. 

It was never spoken aloud, but Rimmer never felt more loved than when he was sandwiched between his two lovers, filling and being filled. His skin was slick with sweat, sliding against Kris' as Lister began to move, pressing him tighter into Kris' heat. Their groans clashed and synchronized as their bodies sought that satisfying rhythm. He buried his head in Kris' neck as her hands slipped over his back, trying to draw him deeper. Sweat stung Rimmer's eyes as Lister's presence at his back grew hotter, changing the angle until he hit that spot that set Rimmer off. As he pulsed inside of Kris, she clamped down and arched beneath him, lost to her third orgasm. Rimmer kept seeing stars as Lister drove in harder, the slaps growing faster and wilder until he collapsed on top of Rimmer, utterly spent. 

They all toppled over before Kris was crushed beneath them, winded and sweaty and kissing lazily. 

Rimmer welcomed Lister's tongue as his hand curved over his ass, then he rubbed his thumb over Kris' clit, loving to hear the hitch to her breathing. Kris removed his condom, her fingertips tickling and teasing his sensitive skin. Too soon, they had to dress and clean up the evidence. 

With a wicked grin, Kris pushed her wet panties into the front of Rimmer's shorts before she fastened his trousers and gave him a firm pat. He squirmed at the cold dampness of his own spit, but his body heat warmed the silk quickly. Lister chuckled at his discomfort but offered him a consolatory kiss, open and slick and deep. 

"So, Rimmer," Lister began as he pulled on his jacket and picked up the harpoon, "Guess that Cassandra was right about everything after all." 

Rimmer froze with his arm halfway into the sleeve of his jacket, confused. "But I'm still alive. Not that I'm going to complain about that tiny, insignificant detail…" 

Kris covered her smirk behind her hand and Lister winked. "Well, you made love to Kris. That was the first part, yeah?" 

Rimmer nodded, still confused. Despite what they'd just shared, when Lister moved closer, his heart started a mad dash up his throat. Up on tip-toe, Lister gave him a quick peck on the lips. "La petite mort, Rimmer. _The little death_. That's what the French call an orgasm. And I'd say you enjoyed more than a little one." 

With a cheeky grin, Lister, then a laughing Kris, left him standing with his mouth agape, face flaming red. He adjusted himself, softly moaning as he felt the dampness of Kris' underwear start to spread to his own shorts, then followed them out of the laundry room, walking a bit unsteadily.


End file.
